Victim
by DoctorReidIsInTheHouse
Summary: Two years ago Sally Matthews was targeted by a serial murderer in Virginia, a year after she is inspired to join the FBI to help people who are in the situation she was. Will the intrigue and mystery she sees in the eyes of Doctor Spencer Reid be something she can solve? Can the genius heal the broken girl that lies beneath the newly appointed FBI agent? Only time will tell.
1. Your Behaviour Hotch

"Dr Reid?" Somebody called, I turned around to see a petite young woman with bright red hair and sparkling green eyes.

"Sorry do I..?" I trailed off as I came to the sudden conclusion that she was actually rather pretty.

"Oh... Sorry. You must save people's lives so often in your line of work that they all run together. I'm Sally. Sally Matthews" She rambled.

"No.. I remember you. You changed your hair colour" I explained. She smiled a little and I realised she must be at Quantico for a reason.

"Why are you here?" I asked her as soon as the thought occurred.

"I'm in training. I came to get a psych eval before I can finish my FBI training" She replied, smiling even more when she talked about her training.

"Who's doing your eval?" I inquired.

"Aaron Hotchner, he's actually late" She said, angry at being kept waiting. I see Hotch walking towards us with a look of determination etched across his face.

"Miss Matthews. Sorry for my tardiness. If you'd like to follow me I'll take you to my office" He greeted her quickly and efficiently. He began to walk towards the bullpen expecting us to follow him. We did, striding purposefully behind him and up to the bullpen, we arrived there in moments. JJ walked toward us and smiled, shaking Sally's hand.

"Sally, it's been a while" She said happily.

"Yeah, a year? I should thank you for talking to me back then, you helped me a lot" She mumbled, a little embarrassed.

"It was nothing, so Hotch is doing you psych eval?"

"Yeah, I guess they thought it was fitting" she laughed a little before the ghost of what she'd been through passed across her face.

"Miss Matthews if you'd like to come up to my office. Reid? Could you get her something to drink?" He asked.

"Sure" I nodded before turning to look at Sally.

"Tea please. Really strong with no sugar" She smiled and walked behind Hotch and up to his office. He closed the door behind them. I went to the kitchen to make Sally's tea and I got Hotch some coffee. He'd only just got in and was likely to need it. I walked up to Hotch's office and knocked on the door before entering. I handed Sally her tea, she took a sip and smiled brightly.

"Thankyou" She smiled again before staring down at her tea cup as if she was embarrassed. I walked around Hotch's desk and set his coffee down, he looked up and nodded at me thankfully. I went to leave the room but decided to risk another look at Sally before I left. Our eyes met across the room and we stared at each other for the longest of moments before she broke away. I left and I closed the door behind me. I walked down the stairs and sat at my desk, glancing at the Manila folder in front of me.

"So Pretty Boy, who's the girl?" Morgan asked from his desk. "Sally Matthews, we worked her case two years ago" I replied quickly.

"Ah, yeah I remember. Blind unsub abducting and killing women" He remembered.

"She looks different don't you think?" I pondered.

"Since when do you notice how a girl looks? But yeah she does, new hair, tattoos and she's lost a lot of weight" Morgan said.

"Being held captive by a madman is enough to make you reinvent yourself" I explain. I turn back to my desk and get back to my paper work.

* * *

Sally POV

"You can call me Sally you know Agent Hotchner, I'd actually prefer it" I said calmly, trying to diffuse the tension.

"So Sally, what made you want to join the FBI?" He asked, I got the feeling that he was always very straight the the point.

"You're rather straight to the point aren't you? Sorry we're talking about me aren't we. Well... It was you. All of you I mean for starters you saved my life and then last year I saw a news report where Agent Morgan admitted being a victim of a serial offender and I was in awe. Before I knew it I'd sent in my application and was asking JJ to write me a recommendation.

I was struggling before I saw that report, I was too thin, I was sad and I had no purpose after leaving college but I was inspired. I don't want other people to feel the way I was feeling. I want to save them" I explained, I realised that for the first time in a long time I had bared my true emotions to somebody. He took some notes and looked at me again.

"Do you suffer from nightmares about your ordeal?" He inquires.

"I'd be lying if I said I wasn't. What I went through was horrific and it would have broken me had I not been so worried about my mom. Of course I relive it sometimes in my dreams that's natural right? It helps me process it more thoroughly"

"How do you feel on a daily basis?" He asks. The question confused me, it was more generic but it felt good to get past my issues.

"Better lately, happy even. Training makes me happy it means I'm working towards a future where I can help people" I explained, a smile passed across my face"

"What are your personal relationships like?"

"Good I guess, I fight with my Mom and my sisters sometimes but that's natural when you're similar. I don't see my brother much, haven't really since I was sixteen and I get on with my friends quite well, boys and girls. I broke up with my boyfriend a few months ago, we're still good friends. I generally get on well with people I meet I guess"

"Do you often take unnecessary risks?"

"No, not really. I tend to think before I act and I've always been careful"

"What is your sex life like?"

"Such a personal question Agent Hotchner... I'd say normal, I don't tend to have sex with people I'm not in a relationship with and I'm not in one right now. But I suppose you mean what do I like? What arouses me? Sexual deviance isn't really my thing. I like consensual, normal sex" I felt bad trying to make him awkward but I wanted to see the emotions I had seen in him two years ago. That mix of muted anger and relief when they found me, he'd become involved with my case. I saw the way he shifted slightly in his seat after hearing my answer, the way his pupils dilated a little and I had my reaction. I felt a little happier, more relaxed. I drank some of my tea and I noticed how cool it was getting so I drank it all.

"What scares you?"

"Not much anymore. I survived being abducted and tortured over a period of two months I think after that I can handle the dark, spiders and clowns" I giggle a little to mask the pain.

"You're trying to make light of the situation. Do you do that a lot?" He inquires, he looks concerned.

"I.. I guess so. It helps me cope with what happened to me. How would you react? Let me guess. You'd lock it up inside you and compartmentalise it to the extreme" I reply a little snarkily.

"How do you know this?" He asks, inquisitive.

"I know what you've been through and I can see it. Your posture is rigid, you hold yourself in check. You're a dad which means you have to be able to separate being a profiler and being a father you can compartmentalise well. You can see what you have to see on a daily basis and not be in a corner crying and screaming. Oh and I know you're a dad because I see that picture of your son reflected in the mirrored clock behind you. It's the only personal item in this whole office which makes me think he's the most important thing in your life and what could be more important to a person than their own child?"

"I think we're about done" he said. Resigned as if he'd come to a reasonable conclusion.

"Okay. Thankyou Agent Hotchner" I smiled at him, a little nervous and I was over analysing what his conclusion could have been.

"Call me Hotch. It was nice seeing you again Sally" He extended his hand and I shook it.

"You too. Thankyou again, for saving my life and requesting to do my psych eval" I smirked and turned to leave.

"How did you know?"

"Your behaviour Hotch" I smiled and picked up my cup and walked out the door. I walked to Dr Reid's desk.

"Can you show me to the kitchen? I'd like to wash my cup" He seemed startled.

"Okay..." He got up and he led the way to the kitchen.

"Did I scare you?" I asked.

"What? No" He sputtered

"Are you sure? You jumped when I spoke and you hesitated when you answered me as if you were still processing and absorbing what I'd said" I explained happily as I placed my cup in the sink and turned on the faucet. I washed my cup quickly and efficiently before turning off the water and drying my hands.

"You're profiling me Dr Reid I can see you watching my every move and calculating it - I looked into his eyes and for a moment I was trapped. It was like I could see the wheels turning in his mind , I looked away. - Will you walk me out?" I asked, daring to hope for a moment that he is as intrigued by me as I am by him.

"Of course I will" He agreed and began walking.

"Do you like what you do Dr Reid?" I asked.

"Yes, I do. I help people and I fit in, all my life I've never fitted in and when I'm here... I belong" he explained.

"I like you Dr Reid, your intelligent. Thankyou for walking me out" I stopped just before the door and I stood on my tiptoes and kissed his cheek. Blushing, I went to leave. I turned to look back once more.

"Goodbye... Spencer" I smiled, despite the unfamiliarity of his name on my lips I liked it. I turned and I left.


	2. Quaking In My Doc Martens

Sally POV

I knocked on her door a little nervously, waiting for an answer. It finally came and I entered the office.

"Garcia? - She nodded - Chief Cruz has made me your assistant. I'm Sally Matthews, I prepared myself for the barrage of questions. I'd done my background, I knew this woman was an ex hacker who was known for being outspoken and perky to the extreme.

"I don't really need an assistant.. But wait. Weren't you the victim in one of our cases?" She asked. It was less than I had expected.

"Yes I was. And it's not my decision, I was told to report to your office and that I was to be your assistant from here on out. Before you say anything I know what I'm doing when it comes to a computer. I can read code and just between us I can hack most servers in under a minute without leaving a shred of evidence or getting caught" I seemed to have stopped her in her tracks.

"May the force be with you" was her only reply.

"How did you know?" I marvel at how she was able to identify my tag so quickly.

"Intuition. Park your posterior little miss" She kicks another chair out from under the desk and I sit. Ready and waiting.

* * *

Reid POV

"Garcia got an assistant" Morgan told us, laughing a little for some unknown reason.

"Oh?" was all I replied with, curious at who it could be.

"Yeah, little miss red hair and green eyes" he replied. My mind instantly flashed back to the day of her psych eval.

* * *

She stood on her tiptoes and kissed my cheek softly, her lips felt warm and soft, I flushed a little. She turned and walked to the door. Stopping and looking at me.

"Goodbye... Spencer"

* * *

"You mean Sally Matthews?" JJ asked as she sat down.

"Yeah" He murmurs before looking at me oddly. Everybody filtered into the room, I was too busy reading to notice, except when she walked in behind Chief Cruz.

"Everybody this is Agent Sally Matthews and she'll be Miss Garcia's assistant from now on" that was all he said before leaving the room again. Sally sat down next to Garcia in front of the screen. She began to pass out tablets to everybody except me, underneath the tablets was a Manila folder which she passed over to me, I found myself wishing I could have brushed my hand against hers as she passed me the folder.

"In Dallas in the past six months four eighteen year old girls have been kidnapped, drugged and then returned within thirty-six hours of being taken. The only thing being different about them is the fact that they are no longer pregnant. All of them were in their second trimester and the abortion was carried out with surgical precision. The second attack was three months after the first and the third was two months after that and the fourth a month after" Garcia finished morbidly.

"Garcia we're going to need you and Agent Matthews on this one" Hotch announced.

"I told you it's Sally..." Sally murmured angrily.

"Why?" Garcia asked.

"Three different family planning clinics reported security breaches in their computer systems two days before each abduction" Hotch explained. Sally had her hand in her hair like she was thinking it was cute... The thought disturbed me a little, this woman was an agent and here I was thinking she was cute.

"Okay" Garcia and Sally chorused.

"First assignment in the field, scared newbie?" Morgan teased. She looked pissed for a second before her demeanour changed.

"Quaking in my Doc Martens Agent Morgan" She replied coolly. She put her hand back in her hair and smiled.

"How about you call me Derek little miss" Morgan flirted, it made me angry to see him speak to her in such a patronising way.

"How about I stick with Morgan and you never do that again for as long as we have to work together" She smirked coldly.

"I think you just got shot down Morgan" JJ laughed.

"That's enough. Wheels up in twenty" Hotch announced before getting up and leaving the room. Everybody left except Sally, I watched from the doorway as she scribbled furiously in the margins of the case file before shutting the file and getting up. I ducked into an alcove as she passed, I watched as she walked into Hotch's office and shut the door behind her.

* * *

Sally POV

"So why do you think that Chief Cruz gave the best technical analyst the FBI has an assistant?" I said as I entered the office and shut the door. Hotch looked a little startled but recovered quickly.

"The FBI knows you used to be a hacker Sally but what's your theory?" He asked, staring straight at me.

"That somebody messed with the program" I answered, staring straight back. I looked for some sign of his involvement but saw nothing in his eyes.

"Go on..." He encouraged me.

"What did you put in my psych eval Hotch? What did you say about me?" I questioned, I was getting angry at him and myself for this mess. I was stuck in close quarters with Spencer and I was already doubting my every move.

"I recommended that you be placed within the BAU because you're a natural profiler" He admitted. I was embarrassed by his praise but honoured all the same.

"Thankyou but you must be wrong. How can I be a natural profiler Hotch?" I demanded, I was confused and I wanted to get to the point.

"You profiled me. Before you'd even been to any of the seminars. You just knew" He explained, I could see that he wanted to be done with this. I must have been annoying him.

"It comes from years of overanalysing every interaction I've had. We better go" I rambled before I turned and left.

* * *

I was sat in a window seat in the biggest jet I had ever seen and I was in awe, stuck in my own little world pouring over the case file I had annotated that was until Dr Reid sat next to me and suddenly I was hyper-aware of everything. I snapped the folder shut and sat rigidly in my seat.

"I think you may be on to something there but it wouldn't become conclusive unless we got another victim" he concluded, I was angry that he had seen my notes. It's not as if they would help.

"I'm going to get some tea. - I stood and walked around him - Want some?" I asked, hoping he would say no.

"Sure. Same as you have it" he replied quickly. I walked to the small kitchenette and grabbed two cups and set them on the counter. I started to open cupboards to find the tea bags but somebody passed them to me.

"Thankyou Agent Blake" I dropped the bags into the cups and filled them with boiling water from the dispenser.

"I read your file - I nodded in acknowledgement - you majored in English language" she stated, I stirred the tea and opened the fridge to get the milk.

"It encompassed everything I love, reading, writing and analysis" I explained before adding the milk to the tea and removing the bags. I dumped them in the bin and turned to look at her, she had already walked back to her seat. I grabbed the cups and took the tea back to my seat, I handed Dr Reid his before sitting down. I opened my laptop and was greeted by shocking news. The unsub had struck again.

"Garcia? Are you getting this?" I called out, I sent the file to the printer to get a copy for Dr Reid and sent copies to everybody's tablets. I walked to the printer and grabbed the print out. I returned to my seat and handed the copy to him, he smiled gratefully.

"The unsub struck again" Rossi mumbled.

"Looks like he confirmed your theory Matthews" Reid said from next to me. I stayed quiet while everybody looked at me for an explanation.

"I wrote some notes on the file... Three months, two months, one month. It's like a countdown and it's been three days since the last victim came in" I explained reluctantly.

"You're right and if he - my face twitched slightly as the male reference - what?" Hotch asked, he must have noticed my twitch.

"Nothing" I gave him a tight smile.

"No. You have a theory" Rossi interjected.

"What if it's a woman? - they look sceptical - the whole thing just looks like it's a woman doing this. The fact that the victims are still alive, that they're dropped off at home. It just seems too caring to be a man" I surmised.

"I have to agree" JJ said with a look of resigned disgust etched across her face.


	3. Sneak Peak

AN:

This a sneak peak to keep you interested until I post the next chapter on Monday.

Enjoy my lovelies.

* * *

"JJ NO! I called, but to no avail. She sprang forward towards the unsub and tackled her, they both grappled for the knife. The screamed and kicked until JJ was straddling the unsub.

The unsub thrashed around until she found the knife with her right hand. I rushed forward and pushed JJ off the unsub just as the knife was driven forward.

"Sally!" JJ screamed. Time had slowed down as I cast my eyes downward I saw the knife sticking out of my side before I passed out.


	4. Zero-Point-Zero-Nine-Percent

Sally POV

"Garcia and Matthews you can go with JJ to the precinct to set up, Morgan and Reid go to the hospital and speak to the latest victim, Me, Rossi and Blake will go and speak to four previous victims" Hotch instructed. Me, Garcia and JJ climbed into an SUV and drove to the precinct.

"That was a good call about the pattern Sal" JJ said quietly, she was driving so most of her attention was on the road.

"It was just a theory I had. When you spend a large amount of time with a serial killer you get to know their behaviour and the time frame seemed to stand out. Watching for triggers and patterns in Larson's behaviour was what kept me alive for so long so I guess it stayed with me" I explained quickly and unemotionally. I watched JJ for a moment, she seemed to be processing what I'd just said and agreeing with it silently. She turned the wheel left and the SUV turned with it.

"How can you talk about it without it getting to you?" Garcia asked.

"I compartmentalise. You shouldn't be surprised. You see Hotch do it every day - I looked out the window and saw we were approaching the precinct - Look we're here" I announced. Nobody seemed to have noticed my swift subject change, they just stared at me as JJ put the car in park. I hopped out of the car and went to the trunk to retrieve Garcia's mobile system and my laptop while the others were getting out. We walked towards the entrance with JJ leading the way. Finally we arrived at the front dest and were greeted be the sheriff.

"Sheriff Dawson, I'm Agent Jennifer Jarau with the FBI and this is Penelope Garcia our technical analyst and her assistant Agent Sally Matthews" JJ introduced us.

The sherif looked perplexed by the fact a qualified field agent was a technical assistant.

"Come on through, your tech team can set up over there" he pointed towards two empty desks at the back of the room and me and Garcia went straight over to set up. As we were unpacking the last of our things a strange thought occurred to me.

"Garcia? - She looked up - Does it make sense to you? How organised these crimes are?" I asked her. She looked resigned as she finished setting up and booted her system up.

"I don't know Sally, I'm not a profiler" she replied, slightly confused by my question. We both sat down in front of our monitors as I mulled over her reply.

"Maybe not Garcia but you've been with the team a long time. Can you check whether there have been any incidents like this within the past ten years? And check nation wide and I'll look into medical records for women who got pregnant at 18 and then mysteriously lost their babies in case they weren't reported" I said hurriedly as I started typing as fast as I could. She began to do the same. I started the search locally to see if there were any instant hits but there was no luck so I widened the search. No hits again.

"Got anything Garcia?" I asked, I was a little deflated by the fact my search had come up empty.

"Two. This case must be hitting JJ and Hotch where it hurts" she replied sadly.

"Two doesn't make sense can you look into open homicides where a pregnant woman died but no foetus was recovered and be careful because if we get any hits on this then it's going to be a whole lot worse" I reeled off the instruction and warned her of the probability of the stakes being raised. My phone began to ring, slightly embarrassed by the geeky doctor who ring tone I answered quickly.

"Matthews" I said as a greeting.

"Are you set up? We've just spoken to Lily Donavan and she seems incredibly disturbed as you'd expect but there seems like there's something off. These girls were cared for by the unsub. They went to great lengths to keep them comfortable and safe despite what they were doing to them" Hotch replied but it just left more questions in the air.

"Yeah we're set up. We checked VICAP for crimes with a similar MO and got two but that doesn't fit so Garcia is checking open homicide cases to see if we get another result. I really hope we don't." I ramble.

* * *

Reid POV

"I'd like to do a cognitive interview with you if that's okay" I told her, hoping she was up to it. She sat up in her hospital bed and wring her hands together.

"What's the use? I was drugged?" She replied, her voice cracking in anger and distress.

"Anything you can tell us may be instrumental in us catching the person who did this" Morgan answered, he gave her a reassuring nod and looked at me to continue.

"If you can just close your eyes and take a deep breath - she followed my instructions - What's the last thing you remember?" I asked gently.

"I was at the library, I liked to go and read to myself, I was hoping the baby would pick up on my voice early on you know? - She paused as she absorbed her grief - It was late, around 7. I'd fallen asleep and the librarian had found me as she was putting a book back. She sent me home. I walked out and into the parking lot. It was empty and dark, one of the lights wasn't working. I made my way to my car but I felt a sharp pain in my neck and my vision went blurry and I was falling. Someone caught me, a woman and told me everything was going to be alright and then it all went dark" She shuddered and then seemed to realise something horrible.

"Did she do this? Did a woman do this to me?" She demanded to know. She looked us both in the eye and I knew that she already knew the truth.

"We think there may be a possibility of that" Morgan said, resigned.

"Do you remember anything after that? Any flashes of your surroundings even a smell?" I continued, hoping that she may give us a clue.

"Bleach and Iodine. It stank, my nostrils still burned when I woke up at home. I remember white tiles and beeping, but not like a heart monitor, like computers. Lots of computers" she explained, her words ran together as exhaustion overtook her.

"We'll leave you to get some rest" Morgan said quietly, getting up and making his way to the door, I followed him quickly.

* * *

Sally POV

"So I guess it's even more likely that the hack the clinics experienced was the unsub scoping out new victims" I called, we were on speaker to Morgan and Reid who had just spoken to the last victim.

"Well if this is an experienced hacker then she may have left a signature I'll look into that" Garcia said as normally as she could.

"Matthews, see if you can find the location" Morgan asked. I nodded despite the fact he couldn't see me and got typing as fast as my fingers would let me.

"We'll hit you back" we chimed in unison as Garcia hit the end button. I was looking through the endless lines of code for any trace of a location but I was coming up empty and getting more frustrated. This girl was annoyingly good with computers but I had to try harder.

"Are your ears burning? because I have a feeling they're talking about us" I asked Garcia as the niggling sensation grew stronger.

"Only good things sweetie. My Morgan is a sweetheart and it looks as if the good doctor has gone a little gooey eyed over you my darling" she rambled as her fingers tapped the keyboard at a mile a minute. I was shocked for a moment and poured myself into the backhack for fear of saying something silly.

"I doubt it Penny. He's known me all of two minutes" I replied eventually, my eyes never leaving the screen.

"He's profiled you remember. He knows more about you than you do" She quipped and left me speechless once again. I lashed out in frustration. I couldn't find anything and it had started to piss me off. Going with the pattern this woman was going to take another life in the next two days and it was maddening to know.

"I've got nothing" I spat, I clenched my fists and took a deep breath. Breath, relax, compartmentalise.

"Me neither" she sighed. A ping sounded from Garcia's computer and we finally had something.

"We've got a result. Unidentified remains aged between seventeen and twenty found in the desert ten years ago, there were signs of trauma in the uterus and a freshly sutured wound. COD was internal bleeding there was a hair found at the scene but nothing turned up at the time. You call Hotch and I'll run it through the database again.

"No need" I looked up and saw Hotch standing near us with Blake and Rossi.

"Good work you two. You make quite the team" Rossi praised us. Garcia had started the search and I got up to make some tea before I crashed from my caffeine high.

"Thanks" I replied as I walked towards the break room. When I got there I walked towards the kettle and grabbed two cups from the shelf on my way past. I threw a bag in each cup and switched the kettle on. I saw someone enter the room from the corner of my eye and turned to see Dr Reid.

"We always seem to have the same idea" He remarked casually as he strode over with a cup clasped between his hands. He put the cup down in front of the coffee maker and went to pick up the jug. His hands were thin and his fingers dexterous and long. They were fascinating. He poured his coffee and then proceeded to add a dangerous amount of sugar to it. The kettle finished boiling and I added the water to the cups.

"You do know you just increased the likelihood of you developing diabetes in later life by 0.09% right?" I asked, seriously concerned by his abnormal sugar consumption. I poured a little milk into each of the cups and finished off the tea before I looked at him. He was staring at me blanklywhich I found rather creepy.

"What?" I questioned as I got ready to leave the room.

"I thought only I knew that" He breathed finally.

"Guess you're not the only smart one Spencer" he smiled a little and I turned and took mine and Garcia's tea back to where we were working. I was careful to set her's a safe distance from her hardware and she smiled gratefully. I sat down with mine and took a sip, staring angrily at my computer and silently berating it for it's lack of positive results so far when I noticed Morgan meandering closer to us. He finally stopped beside Garcia and looked at us both.

"How are the dynamic duo doing?" He asked, a moronic smile on his face. I refused to answer.

"Just fine, how about you hunkalicious?" Garcia replied quickly.

"Pissed but otherwise I'm just dandy baby girl - he ran his hand over the back of Garcia's chair - Say, what did you do to Reid? He came out of the break room grinning like an idiot" he inquired.

"I told him that he'd just increased the likelihood of him developing diabetes in later life by 0.09%" I responded, hiding a small smile.

"Oh lord there's two of them" he gasped in mock horror before shaking his head and walking away.

"What are you smiling at?" Garcia pried. I just smiled and shook my head at her before looking back at the screen of my laptop.

* * *

The next morning we were all stood around the case boards in an arch, nobody said anything for a long while before Hotch finally cracked.

"We're on the clock here. The unsub will strike again in the next two days so we need to act fast. Let's start with victimology." He stood next to the boards and stared at us intently.

"Each victim was white, eighteen and in their second trimester of pregnancy but beyond that I don't see anything that could connect them. Some were blue collar some where better off, they all lived in different neighbourhoods" Blake replied but it sparked something in my grey matter. I stared at the victim's information willing it to reveal something to me. I tuned out everybody else as they shared their insight. I finally saw it. The clue was there in the records and statements of each victim.

"It's commitment. - They all stared at me and then looked at the boards, realisation dawning on their faces - They'd all just given something up. School, job, college. What if the unsub thinks she's giving them their lives and freedom back by doing this? Each victim had visited the clinic a day before they were taken and any change of circumstance is recorded with each visit. The unsub would know this from the hack" I finished. I stood, a little breathless and hoping for a reaction that wasn't laughter. Finally it came.

"We're ready to give the profile" Hotch said as he quickly walked to the door.

* * *

Everyone was gathered in the meeting room of the precinct, ready to receive the profile. Hotch took the floor, ready to begin.

"The unsub we're looking for is a woman, we know this from the care each victim receives as well as the use of a needle rather than a blitz attack" He announced, the officers seemed sceptical. Rossi came forward to address everyone next.

"This woman may be trained medically or have a job that allows her to perfect her MO like a mortician or a morgue assistant. She will have picked up an extraordinary amount of extra shifts to make sure she had the time to hone her skills although she may have left in the last month or so as the obsession with taking these unborn children overcame her" He added. Reid took his place next, his posture straight and rigid.

"She also has an incredible knowledge of computers, she was able to hack into the systems of several clinics to gain information about her victims. She works using patterns and codes, most of which revolve around the number 3. The unsub is creating a countdown and if she sticks to pattern she will strike again in the next two days" Reid finished, standing back and letting JJ take his place.

"This doesn't help. How are we meant to catch her if we don't know anything about her other than her personality traits" A female officer piped up. She was angry, taking it personally.

"We're getting to that, this woman is aged between thirty and forty, she is white, and incredibly approachable. Unlike most unsubs she hasn't begun to devolve under the stress of a federal investigation which means she is incredibly calm under pressure" JJ said. Blake turned to look at me before she took the floor. I nodded at her and she began.

"This woman vehemently believes she is helping these young women. She looks for girls who have recently given up jobs and other obligations in order to prepare for their child this sparks a need to 'help' these girls within the unsub. She wants to give these girls their lives back. Lives free from the obligation of looking after a child" Blake stopped and stood back allowing Hotch to instruct the officers further.

"I would like you to canvas hospital morgues to see if anyone in the employment records fits the profile. Pay close attention to any hospitals where there have been reports of theft of medical supplies such as iodine and surgical equipment. The unsub has to be getting them from somewhere. Thankyou"


	5. Author's note

AN

Sorry not an update. I'm just unsure whether I should continue posting this fic as I'm not getting a very good reception from people who have read it. I would just like to know what people think. I have half the next chapter written and it should be up by Wednesday or Thursday next week. I also have a fluffy chapter ready for after that but I don't know. Should I continue? Please let me know.


	6. Ten Years or Ten Minutes

Thankyou so much for all of your encouragement. You have made me very happy.

laurabambyjones

Narcissa (Guest)

Destiny (Guest)

TazzieLuv13 - I'm sorry I didn't get this out on time for your graduation but I have been swamped. And I'm posting an extra fluffy chapter straight after this.

GloryDays1984

missrose710

I hope you continue to read this story. 3

* * *

Sally POV

Police officers had been canvassing for hours and there was nothing much to do which was frustrating. The team was staring at the boards again which seemed useless but then again nothing I was doing was very useful either. I was running different searches for pregnant women who never gave birth but every result seemed innocuous until I added something else to my search. I had just set it to search for women who had changed their names or moved whilst pregnant and have no birth records attached to them. I got a ping. I looked it over and I looked like it may be useful.

"Garcia? Can you try and unseal a file for me on a Leah Turpin? You're more familiar with it than I am" I asked, I felt bad for asking it of her. I was her assistant for god's sake.

"Sure thing sweetie" she replied, flashing me a smile that would kill an angel it was so dazzling. That woman is amazing. I went to grab Hotch because I thought he should know. I walked towards the room they were gathered in and I knocked on the door before entering and announced myself with a cough.

"Hotch? - He looked over at me as did everyone else - I may have something. Me and Garcia have been running random searches related to the profile all morning and I got a ping" he gestured for me to show him and I led the way to the desk.

"Okay so I ran a search for pregnant women who moved or changed their names but never gave birth. It was a long shot but when I got a result and there was a sealed file attached to it I thought I better let you know. Garcia is unsealing the file. But yeah. Leah Turpin born 1979. Aged 18 she was in the second trimester of her pregnancy when she suddenly dropped of the face of the earth she doesn't turn up anywhere" I rambled. I realised how silly I must sound and that it was probably nothing.

"I got that file unsealed" Garcia gulped.

"And?" Hotch asked. He seemed irritated.

"She moved to Arizona and changed her name to Lena Armitage in order to escape her abusive father hence the sealed file. She had reported that her baby was taken out of her while she was sleeping and she blamed her dad who was a doctor. But she dropped the charges"

"Was?" Hotch prompted.

"He died around the time of the first crime. The homicide. She majored in computer science at Arizona State University and she got an administrative job in the morgue of West Valley Hospital but she was went AWOL a month ago and hasn't been seen since. The hospital has also reported thefts of medical supplies? Oh god... Three days ago she found out that she was unable to carry a child because her womb was irreparably damaged" Garcia finished. She seemed shaken by what she discovered in that file and I really don't blame her.

"Where is she now?" Hotch asked.

"In the wind. She hasn't made any transactions, no online activity. She's gone" Garcia admitted. She looked angry.

"Get local law enforcement and swat to check out her home and contact her family who live local. I want to speak to them. I'll get the team" he said and before we knew it he was gone.

"Good call my lovely" Garcia praise. Her smile seemed genuine.

* * *

Reid POV

"Morgan and I will go and speak to this girls mother. Reid and Blake her sister and Rossi and JJ I need you here to back us up and be ready to step into action. Oh and JJ. Hold a press conference and warn all women who fit the victimology to stay with someone at all times" Hotch instructed. Garcia and Matthews had just found a possible unsub.

"Okay" we chorused and we sprang into action. Garcia had texted me the address of Leah Turpin's sister and me and Blake went straight to the SUV. Blake drove and we were there in no time. I got out of the car and headed straight to the door, Blake catching up with me as I rang the doorbell. The door opened and we were greeted by a woman with a baby on her hip. We flashed our badges.

"I'm Agent Blake and this is Dr Reid. We'd like to talk to you about your sister" Blake introduced us. The woman nodded slowly.

"Come in..." She said nervously and she lead the way to the living room. She put the baby down in a play pen and sat across from us on the other sofa.

"When was the last time you saw your sister?" I asked.

"Ten years ago at our dad's funeral" she answered flatly. I could see the confusion in her eyes. She wanted to know what this was about.

"Were you aware that Leah was pregnant when she was eighteen?" Blake inquired and Amanda seemed genuinely heartbroken for a moment.

"Why are you asking that? That was years ago." She spat, clearly touchy over the subject.

"We believe your sister may be involved with the recent abductions that have taken place in the area" I explain calmly.

"You mean..? Oh god. No.." She sobbed.

"I'm sorry but we really need to know this" Blake prompted her.

"Yes. I was. I was the only one... - She let out a small sob - I told my dad. I was mad at her and it just came out...and then two days later my dad said something that scared the hell out of me. He said 'Problem solved' and he had a horrible gleam in his eyes and then Leah woke up and she was in pain and when she realised what had happened she left and we haven't spoken a word to each other since... I don't... I don't blame her" she relayed. Her posture was defeated and she just looked terribly unhappy.

"Do you have any idea where your sister may be? She's gone missing and we believe she may be in the area" I explained, hoping she would understand the seriousness in my voice.

"Well there's only a few places she would go. The old bowling alley shut down a few years ago and has been abandoned ever since and then there's Ray's apartment. He was the father of her baby. He died six months ago" she finished.

"What's his full name?" I rambled quickly. Getting to my feet. I need to call Hotch.

"Ray Armitage" she said softly. I walked back out the front door and dialled Hotch's number as Blake bid Amanda goodbye.

"Hotchner" he greeted.

"We have two possible locals. The sister knew about the whole thing and blames herself but we need a strategy" I reeled. I walked back to the SUV and got in the passenger seat as Blake followed.

"I agree. Meet me back at the precinct in ten" Hotch replied and then the line went dead. We sped back to the precinct and within minutes we were there. Hotch took the floor and gave everybody their assignments.

"JJ, Reid and Matthews you can handle the apartment, Me, Rossi, Blake and Morgan will take any available officers and go to the bowling alley"

* * *

Sally POV

We were riding in the SUV to the apartment, the ride was slightly awkward on my part because Reid was there and I was having a silent argument with myself over my ridiculous feelings towards him. I was tuning out the conversation going on in the front of the car so I was gazing out of the window watching Texas roll by.

"We're here" JJ said as she put the SUV in park and undid her seatbelt. I nodded and got out of the car swiftly. We entered the building quietly our hands hovering over our holstered weapons until we got to the door. Reid knocked loudly and began to speak.

"Leah Turpin! FBI!" We waited a moment before JJ bust the door open. Our weapons in hand we checked each room one by one.

"Clear" Reid called as he swept the small bathroom.

"Clear" JJ shouted from kitchenette.

"Clear, although you may want to check this out JJ" I hollered from the bedroom, that place had more computers than Garcia's office.

"I'm gonna go out in the hall and call Hotch, okay?" Reid let us know as he made his way to the broken door.

"Yeah" we replied in unison as we were both transfixed by the plethora of hardware before us. I sat at in the chair and turned on the monitors, JJ looked over my shoulder at the screens. Suddenly the door to the bedroom slammed and we whipped around to see the unsub holding a large knife in her hand.

"JJ NO! I yelled, but to no avail. She sprang forward towards the unsub and tackled her, they both grappled for the knife. The screamed and kicked until JJ was straddling the unsub.

The unsub thrashed around until she found the knife with her right hand. I rushed forward and pushed JJ off the unsub just as the knife was driven forward.

"Sally!" JJ screamed. Time had slowed down as I cast my eyes downward I saw the knife sticking out of my side before I passed out.

* * *

I blinked slowly, the light was bright and my whole body felt heavy. I tried to push myself up but I barely moved an inch.

"Woah there newbie, you just got stabbed in the side. I wouldn't try moving just yet" somebody cooed.

"Morgan? I whispered groggily, still trying to make my eyes open.

"Yeah kid, go back to sleep. The doc said you shouldn't wake up for another few hours" he replied quietly.

"M'kay" and I drifted back into my morphine induced slumber.

* * *

As I came back to the land of the living for the second time I felt tons better, my eyes opened when my brain told them to and I felt a little stronger.

"You're awake then..." Hotch trailed as I turned my head towards him.

"Seems like it" I replied snappily. He looked angry so I glanced down and saw the remote that controlled the bed. I pressed a button to make it sit me up and got comfortable before I looked back a him.

"What do you have to say for yourself?" He demanded.

"Getting stabbed hurts like a bitch? - His face contorted with anger at my words so I swiftly changed my tune - I should have checked the closet and it was stupid of me to miss it but when push came to shove Hotch it was my side or JJ's chest and I figured I had a better chance at surviving this than JJ would a knife to the heart" I explained, his face seemed to relax a little but I could still feel his contempt.

"You realise I won't be allowing you in the field with us for at least twelve weeks" he said, getting up from the chair beside my bed.

"Yeah... I get it. But Hotch, I couldn't stand by and watch JJ get hurt. I had to act and she has so many more people who rely on her, she has a kid and she's an important part of the team whereas I'm just the newbie. What I did was may have been impulsive and I may have put myself in danger but it was for all the right reasons" I looked down at my blanket and fiddled with the corner of it, expecting him to leave. I looked up and he was still there, staring at me.

"Every member of this team is equally important whether they have been part of it for ten years or ten minutes. Keep that in mind. I'm going to let the team know you're awake" he chastised before leaving the room. I felt like a child and I knew that I had to buck my ideas up if I wanted to make a career with the BAU.


	7. Dance With Me Doctor Reid

Sally POV

It was a few days after the whole foetus stealing psychopath incident and my side was feeling better. I was lay in a hot bubbly bath with the blinds almost closed, a vanilla candle on the go and my classical music playlist playing softly. I was rinsing the lather from my hair when an unwelcome noise penetrated my bubble of serenity. Somebody was knocking on my front door. I got up, patted my hair dry quickly and wrapped a large towel around myself. It was probably Ellen, my sister I thought as I made my was to the door. When I opened it I got the shock of my life, it definitely wasn't Ellen.

"Uhhh... Dr Reid... I'm in a towel... I though you were my sister" I stuttered. Crap. I was in a freaking towel half naked in front of a man who was nearly ten years my senior and who's mind made my legs go wobbly.

"I... Uh... Can see that. I'll just go" he rambled. No. I reached out and grabbed his arm before he could turn away. I let go of my embarrassment and looked him in the eye. His eyes were blazing.

"No.. Come in. - I dropped my gaze - I'll just go and get dressed and I'll make some tea" I said softly, he came in and shut the door behind him. I gestured for him to sit and held a finger up to show him I'd be a minute as I ran to my bedroom to throw on some clothes. I went with my academy sweats because it was comfortable and I put my towel around my head before running back down the hall and switching the kettle on and grabbing some chocolate muffins from the storage box on the counter. I hightailed it back to the living room and sat across from him in my spot on the couch.

"So what brings you to my humble abode Spencer?" I asked as happily as I could in my current state of self loathing.

"I wanted to check you were okay after you got hurt in Texas but we've been on a case and I didn't want to ask you in front of Garcia so I came in person" he explained simply. I was taken aback by his concern for me, so much so that for the first time in a long time much to his and my own dismay I was hugging someone.

"Thankyou Spencer... Thankyou" I whispered into his chest before I removed myself and went to finish the tea. I brought in two cups of steaming hot tea and two chocolate muffins on little plates.

"For you're sweet tooth" I smiled as I handed him his cake.

"So when was the last time you hugged someone like that?" He inquired, I was shocked by his forthrightness but relieved to talk about it with somebody.

"The last time I hugged someone 'of the male persuasion' like that was about six months ago" I answered honestly. I took a bite of my cake, happy it had turned out so well.

"Why?" He asked, he looked sad for me but I didn't want his pity. I thought for a moment but I was interrupted when I heard my playlist was still on in the bathroom.

"I split up with my boyfriend because we hadn't had sex or been anywhere near intimate since I was abducted. I hugged him like that when we split up because it only caused me to be a little uncomfortable" I replied sadly. My ordeal had cost me a lot of things. I shifted uncomfortably, my eyes darting around the room.

"Oh... I hear music" it was like he knew I didn't want to talk about it but what else can you expect from a profiler. The music changed and my favourite song came on, it was louder than the rest and didn't fit with the rest of the playlist but it was my favourite. I listened to the words.

_The snow glows white on the mountain tonight_

_Not a footprint to be seen_

_A kingdom of isolation,_

_And it looks like I'm the queen_.

I got up, unsure if what I was about to do was wise but I did it anyway.

"Dance with me Dr Reid"

* * *

Reid POV

"What?" I replied, confused by her request. She looked into my eyes, her hand extended towards me waiting for me to take it.

"Dance with me" she repeated. I don't know why I did it but I stood and took her hand. We were still for a moment until she came closer to me and I put my hand on her waist.

"I don't dance..." I mumbled, highly aware of how close she was to me.

"Neither do I" she laughed and we were off.

_The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside_

_Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried!_

We were twirling and spinning and winding our way round the small living room. My eyes were focused on hers.

_Don't let them in, don't let them see_

_Be the good girl you always have to be_

_Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know_

_Well, now they know!_

The look of childish wonder in her eyes reminded me that she had been through so much in her twenty-one years. But in that moment she looked truly happy.

_Let it go, let it go_

_Can't hold it back anymore_

_Let it go, let it go_

_Turn away and slam the door!_

She began to sing as we span around the room wildly. Her voice was beautiful, I'd never heard anything like it.

**"I don't care**

**What they're going to say**

**Let the storm rage on,**

**The cold never bothered me anyway!"**

Time slowed down in the oddest of ways. I could see nothing around us, it was just her. She dominated my view of the world and I had never experienced anything like it.

**"It's funny how some distance**

**Makes everything seem small**

**And the fears that once controlled me**

**Can't get to me at all!"**

I knew so much about this woman. Everything from her date of birth and social security number to the face she adored doctor who and owned almost as many books as I did. But what did she know about me?

**"It's time to see what I can do**

**To test the limits and break through**

**No right, no wrong, no rules for me I'm free!"**

**Let it go, let it go**

**I am one with the wind and sky**

**Let it go, let it go**

**You'll never see me cry!"**

I just listened to her sing, my mind empty until it suddenly dawned on me I felt something for this amazing, broken woman who had thrown herself in front of a knife to save JJ but she would never feel anything for me. After all she barely knew me.

**"Here I stand**

**And here I'll stay**

**Let the storm rage on!"**

**My power flurries through the air into the ground**

**My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around**

**And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast**

**I'm never going back,**

**The past is in the past!"**

Those thoughts saddened me deeply but it was the truth. I was almost dizzy from the spinning but I had an anchor. She was keeping me in time with the music and giving me something to focus on.

**"Let it go, let it go**

**And I'll rise like the break of dawn**

**Let it go, let it go**

**That perfect girl is gone!"**

**Here I stand**

**In the light of day**

**Let the storm rage on,**

**The cold never bothered me anyway!"**

The song ended and her eyes turned defiant with the last line before she broke into laughter. As soon as it came that sweet sound was gone and she was looking me in the eye. I stared back and before the thought had become coherent I was inching my face toward hers and at that moment she let go and turned away.


End file.
